


Private Kind

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei adores his familiar, and it adores him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Kind

Issei doesn't really understand magecraft. Even after Rin's instruction on turning on his weak Magic Circuits - and that hurt entirely too much, he wonders why he ever let her be his teacher - there's not much he can do.

There's no reason to have a lot of spells that he can almost cast correctly and none that will actually work, so he focuses on mastering a few spells. The first spell that appeals to him is one that just causes pain; he doesn't like the idea of killing anyone, but making them stop hurting him would be a good idea. There's no one willing to let him practice that on them, though, so Issei moves on to creating a familiar.

He isn't even sure he knows the species that Rin points out to him, and the name doesn't stick in his mind. He does know what it looks like, when whatever magecraft process he doesn't get is over: a near-black rippling mass. Well. It's a mass in terms of not having identifiable body parts other than tendrils, but it's not exactly massive. From what she tells him, it's still more of a powerful and intelligent creature than someone of his talents should be able to create, but his Origin lends itself naturally to having a familiar.

When he asks Rin what gender it is, she just looks at him strangely, so he hedges his bets and names his familiar Shinobu in the hopes that it'll grow up to have great endurance. If it were bigger, maybe it would be able to bind attackers with the drier appendages... Right now it looks more like a pet, which Issei doesn't mind much, either. He did always like pets.

Issei keeps it in his room and works on figuring out how it grows. Shinobu is happier on the days that Issei doesn't expend much prana, and it's strange intuitively understanding the moods of something without a face, but it doesn't seem to be able to eat much normal food. Issei keeps his magecraft to a minimum and spends the evenings talking to Shinobu about anything and everything. It feels natural to speak honestly and openly to something that depends on him, and Issei finds that he looks forward to their 'conversations'.

It might not even be a stretch to call them conversations. There's no verbal answer, but Issei always realizes Shinobu's intent. A creature that can send comfort and understanding without words getting in the way is worth speaking to. Anyone or anything that reacts with such pleasure to simple petting is worth petting. There's no reason to make things more complicated than that. The physical contact of Shinobu's tentacle against his palm isn't like another hand, but there's no reason to judge it for that.

A few things are awkward at the beginning: Issei normally sleeps almost nude, and that's strange with another conscious being in the room, but after a long conversation about comfort and privacy he feels all right, and Shinobu occasionally curling near him is a reassurance instead of a disturbance. Privacy for other things is even more awkward, but the familiar gets from Issei's red face and furtive glances when he needs to take care of something, and keeps out of sight. He suspects that it hides in the closet.

Over a long, long period of time, Shinobu grows slowly enough that it doesn't alarm Issei. If it had started out larger, Issei might have been too frightened to ever come near; as it happens, Issei feels safe enough with a tentacle winding around his pinky finger, sending waves of warm feelings besides the warmth of its body, that he still feels safe when that same tentacle can gently wrap around part of his arm and even after it can go further. He likes his familiar, and his familiar dotes on him, helps him dress and undress (even though he doesn't need it at all, they're close enough that it becomes no longer startling) and comes to him when it suspects that he may be having a bad mood.

Crying is a typical sign of a bad mood. Issei doesn't even think of his familiar until he feels something soft tilt his chin upwards. He wipes his eyes before it can do that for him. "Oh... I'm sorry for not greeting you earlier, Shinobu. T-today didn't go well."

Shinobu knows already. Another tentacle strokes Issei's cheek, reassuring.

"If he didn't mean so much to me, then being rejected so utterly by him wouldn't sting. But he does and it does, and I just wish... I wish that... I wish I was wanted, needed, loved. It's not good for a monk to desire things when missing them will cause him pain and distract him, but it's also difficult to stop."

A tendril brushes against his lips, feather-light and slightly moist.

It's the closest that it can come to a kiss, Issei realizes. "You love me, I know, and I'm glad that you're here. Please don't think that I meant to neglect you by saying that."

The remaining tentacles droop in disappointment before a few begin to carefully strip him of his clothes. Issei helps them - it's been a long day, and he isn't really up for much. Maybe some sleep will do him good.

Shinobu keeps touching him after he's been undressed, though. It strokes the outside of his hip with one tentacle, brushes the back of his knee with another. Ages ago, a creature like that doing something unexpected would have caused Issei to start running, but he trusts it even when he doesn't understand it and merely tilts his head in a wordless question.

There's no malice from his familiar, just a desire to help and something that feels like want. More tentacles, most of them wet, explore his body, rubbing every point on his skin that he can think of and making him whimper. He pets one of the tendrils' heads and it rubs up against his hand before sliding across his chest. It's like being licked, but with a strange texture to it, and Issei lets out a soft moan.

A soft tendril strokes his hair. He smiles sadly. "If this is only for my sake, then it doesn't need to be done. I'll be fine either way, so you should do as you like and find something that pleases you."

There's a pause before another tentacle slides forward from the dark mass. It's slicker than any of the others, and Issei realizes why when it starts pressing into him. Being desired by something not human is still being desired, he considers, and any possible protest dies down. He rocks a little, trying to take more in.

Shinobu is as careful as any lover, and the tentacle is only slightly thicker than a finger and much wetter. More than that, a being that can sense his pain isn't likely to cause him much discomfort. The tendril is long, though, and it slides in further until something sparks inside of Issei and he cries out in pleasure. That tentacle stays where it is, stroking and rubbing that spot, and another slowly moves to join it.

This is fast, but Issei suspects that Shinobu's experience is based largely off his own, and he doesn't have much. He'll do research later-

A few tentacles wrap around his aching length for the first time, moving around it in a constant motion that hands couldn't reproduce. Certainly not while stimulating all the rest of his body, unless he had a very large number of lovers, which Issei doubts will ever happen.

He feels full even before the third tentacle slides into him - full, but pleasured, and more than that, wanted. To be taken care of like this is something he despaired of ever happening after what went on that day. This sort of experience isn't one he imagined, but the emotions behind it are the same, and the physical sensations are nothing to complain about.

Contact in so many places at once is all too much for him. Issei moans, and although he tried to watch everything that went on, he has to shut his eyes tight for his climax. When he opens them again, there are white stains on some of the tentacles, and they are slipping away from him gently.

Something's wrong here. "Do you have, err, o-orgasms?" It's difficult to ask that so bluntly, since Issei always thought that the answer would be obvious with any boyfriend he had.

A swaying tentacle tells him no.

"Then, did you really do that all for my sake?" Issei asks, looking around for something to clean off his familiar with.

A more vehement swaying tentacle tells him no.

"...Hm. That kind of thing isn't in my area of expertise, so... I'll just assume that you received some benefit." Giving up, Issei cleans off the splotches, and a few tentacles perk up and touch his palm lightly. "You really are a wonderful familiar."  


* * *

  
Issei is red-faced as he stammers, "H-how affectionate are familiars, usually?"

Rin raises an eyebrow at him, having been interrupted in the middle of her magecraft lesson. "It depends. My owls aren't intelligent, since they weren't made with leftover thoughts. Your kind of familiar is almost always loyal, but 'affectionate' - maybe, maybe not. ...Why? Did your familiar cross a line~?"

Instead of looking at her, he turns and kneels in order to pet his familiar more thoroughly. "Shinobu is a very well-behaved familiar, and dearly loved. Isn't that right?" A few tentacles wrap around his arm, and he chuckles. "I imagine that the line to be crossed will be moved very far away indeed."


End file.
